Sarcasim my anti drug
by XravenXjokerX
Summary: Raven Stratford is the bully of bullies at Hogwarts....and a Gryffindor. How will she look against the great Lucius Malfoy after an fight between her and Draco ensues? Be nice people I havent written in a good while rated M becuase of the damned pimp cane
1. Where's Daddy

**The castle filled with laughter and fits, it was all the norm at Hogwarts. Raven Stratford was among the many who laughed mainly with the golden trio. She was well known at Hogwarts for being the bully of the bullies, the blonde, the only American, the vampire. She didn't mind it much, she know what she was and had learned through all her long years to accept what she was. As the halls quieted down the gang headed down to the dungeons where an already grumpy Snape scowled at them when they entered. Snape glared at the small group as they took their normal seats.**

**"Late again...what a surprise." his voice like silk. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.**

**"Gee professor you seem grouchy....surprise..." she twiddled her fingers receiving laughs from across the classroom. She and Snape had this thing where they would come up with insults for one another, seeing who could out do who. It wasn't a harmful exchange of words it was more like a humorous game. Raven won this time, she could tell by the way he shook his head trying to conceal the smile that would normally drive a young woman wild. Snape began his lesson, some of the kids already half bored and as usual Hermione's eyes were fixed on her professor. After another longing glance Raven raised an eyebrow.**

**"Uhh you do realize that you have stared at him for a half an hour without blinking right?" she asked the brunette. When Hermione didn't respond Raven waved her hand over the girls face. "Hello..." she called out again. She gave up and shook her head. **

**"Is there a problem Miss Stratford?" Snape asked hearing the commotion. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us as to why you find it necessary to talk during my class.." he crossed his arms in his usual fashion and waited as the girl shook her head again. She pointed a finger at Hermione.**

**"She's nuts that's what..." she said. Hermione still wasn't responding. Snape sighed heavily seeing what the problem was. **

**"Very well." he turned back to his board. Hermione smiled and finally looked at Raven. **

**"He is something isn't he?' she asked dreamily. Raven cringed.**

**"Yeah something.." she turned back to her book. Hermione frowned and glared at her.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" she accused not caring whether or not they were interrupting. raven placed her hand over the other girls mouth. Once she knew that Hermione wouldn't speak another word she leaned in and whispered.**

**"I mean is that he's...I don't know...just he's a professor and you are always one for the rules." she said waiting for Snape to pass them and leaned in again. "Its absolutely forbidden." she sat back up and watched the small girl frown. **

**"I bet there's a place at St. Mungo's for Granger.." Draco chimed in. Raven turned around in her seat.**

**"Oh and i hear there's been a fresh body in Azkaban...how is daddy dearest doing?'' she cooed in a sarcastic tone. Draco glared at her and stood up. She stood too smiling. "Aww isn't daddy doing so well?" Draco's hands shook in embarrassment and rage.**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Enough both of you!" Snape yelled stepping toward them. Draco stepped toward her again yet she stood there unmoved. **

**"Aww what's wrong Draco? Mad that you death eater daddy was exposed? Well that should be good for your mommy she's been out of business for a while." Draco leapt at her trying ot get a hold of the girl who had insulted him. She grabbed his shirt collar and flung him across the room.**

**"Stupefy!" Snape yelled sending Raven across the room hitting the door. The room feel completely silent. Everyone stared at Draco and Raven as they both stood up watching each other. Snape grabbed hold of Raven's long hair and tugged on it. "Get to your dorm we'll speak later.." he growled in her ear as he shoved her out the door. She heard more commotion come from the classroom. She rubbed the sore spot on her neck and walked down the hallway she had gotten into fights with Draco and his goons plenty of times, in other classrooms but never in Snape's. She knew was in trouble for what she did. As shut the door to the females dorm and laid down on her bed and waited for what her professor had planned for her.**

Well its been forever since I've published anything leave me some love POR FAVOR......im so not spanish but i think thats how you say please


	2. Lucius Malfoy

**Within hours of the fight she had with Draco, Raven was called down to Snape's office. She groaned her death march was now. She passed a corridor where several slytherin boys sat some decided to take the time to whistle at her. She ignored them however, knowing fully well that whenever Snape gave her a detention, it was going to be horrid. **

**"You're on time, good." Snape purred he slammed the door as soon as Raven walked in. She rolled her eyes and looked down at him from her desk. **

**"Please...." she grumbled as she sat down and stared at the man for a moment. He fell silent making her feel uncomfortable, she hated the silence it didn't bring back the best of memories. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Snape's orders. He was too occupied with his grading to really notice she was there. he then stopped and pointed toward some old cauldrons with his quill, not looking up at her. She knew what to do then. It was dreadful, the cauldrons were all burned horribly, she could only imagine it was from the new first years. She remembered quite well when she was a first year, she and Draco didn't hit things off too well when he sent a breeze up her skirt and she proceeded to punch him in the face. She snickered causing Snape to snap his head up and watched her.**

**"What are you snickering about?" he asked her. Raven looked and the ground in thought then shrugged. "Well?" Raven sighed and set her brush down pulling up her sleeves.**

**"The first time I set foot in the castle and Draco thought it would be funny to send a wind up my skirt and when he did I turned around and punched that bitch square in the face..." she laughed again hitting the floor with her hand. It was one of the fondest memories she had. Snape shook his head containing the slight amusement he had, he remembered that too, he had no choice but to give her detention for her action that night as well. For an hour she scrubbed away at the cauldrons. She cleaned them well, Snape normally would keep her and Hermione after classes to help him clean the messes the boys would leave behind.**

**"So what fascination does Granger have with me anyways?" Snape asked through the silence. Raven looked over her shoulder at him seeing that he had moved to a chair sipping on what looked like to be fire whiskey. She bit her lip and sighed moving so she was facing him.**

**"Don't you trust me?" he asked another question before she could answer the first. She raised an elegant eyebrow at him and tilted her head as if to look confused with the question. Snape smoothed out his lip, taking a drop of alcohol that had lingered on his lip off. Raven shook her head.**

**"No its not that I just thought it would be better to face you then to have my back turned to you is all, and as for Hermione...she....she has some issues right now I don't honestly know why you would think... " she stopped as Snape stood from his seat suddenly.**

**"Legitimate!" he yelled invading the girls mind. Raven fought, trying to push him out of her thoughts. If Snape were to know of how Hermione felt, he would surely use it against the poor girl, he was still cruel, even after the war. The pain continued till she finally managed to get Snape out of her head. She had hoped that he didn't see anything that Hermione wouldn't want the whole world to see.**

**"So Miss Granger has a more vivid imagination that i thought.." Snape whispered looking down at the girl who stood quickly to glare at him. **

**"Don't you even do anything to her..." she pointed an accusing finger at him taking a step to him. Snape smirked. **

**"Oh an you are going to do what? You are still on probation for the last stunt you pulled with an older wizard, you might not want to try anymore." he saw the loss in her eyes, making him feel superior. Raven shook her head brushing herself off. She crossed her arms and tapped her heel.**

**"What makes you think that I really care whether or not the ministry disables my powers? I don't need my powers to make slimy assholes like you squirm.." she hissed again watching Snape nearly smile again.**

**"Well seeing as how you are completely comfortable with yourself without your powers I thought it would please you to know that due to Narcissa's involvement with the defeat of the dark lord, Lucius Malfoy is out of jail." he said watching Raven's eyes widen. he nodded seeing the defeat again.**

**"How can he be out of jail? He tortured people, killed people, and now all because of some old hags 'help', they are letting him go?" she ran her fingers through her hair is disbelief...she had fought Lucius in the department of mystery; she and Lucius were neck and neck with each other the entire time, there was one point where she could have killed him or transformed him but chose not to out of some unusual feeling of pity. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Snape again.**

**"You're bluffing..." she growled at him. She then froze when Snape's eyes traveled behind her. She rolled her eyes knowing when a situation like this occurred something else was bound to happen. Slowly turning she was met by a seemingly gentle smile and bright piercing blue eyes of none other than the great Lucius Malfoy.**


End file.
